Titan: (A Ninjago Parody of Titanic)
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: Eve Tanaka was a beautiful 17 year old girl who traveled on the RMS Titan with her mother in order to get from the east to the west coast to be married to Morro Hockley, a rich steel tycoon. Before she can commit suicide, she meets Lloyd Garmadon, an artist traveling with his friend Kai. Watch as this young couple gets sadly torn apart by society and watch them struggle for love.


**A.N: Hey everyone,while this idea is still open for use, here is a Ninjago version of James Cameron's film: "Titanic". I haven't watched the whole thing all the way through but my dad really loves this movie and I think it's pretty majestic too. Okay so, first of all I will try to keep it as close to the source material as I can, remember the movie is like 3 hours long and I've never made it through the whole thing...Second of all, I am not adding scenes from the movie that were in any way rhonchi. Third of all, I do not own the characters of Ninjago, I only own my OC's and I don't own the rights to "Titanic". Fourth of all, some of the characters of the show will be in the present while others will be in the past and their relations in the show don't count and some of the character's last names will be ones from the movie. Alright let's get this thing started ;)**

* * *

 _ **North Atlantic Ocean 1996**_

Two lone submarines were slinking through the ocean's deep water piercing the darkness of it with their lights. Inside one of them was a man with a black beard and a metal helmet who was singing in Russian, Karloff Mikhailovich. Beside him was none other than Cole Lovette, famous researcher and collector of rare historic artifacts. He was fast asleep. In the submarine with the two also was Jay Walker, the expedition's expert, who was also out cold.

The submarine continued to dive deeper and deeper into the ocean with odd species of fish. Karloff knew they were getting closer, he just knew it. He moved the submarine a little lower and there he saw it. The ancient sunken ship known as the RMS Titan. Their job was to explore it and collect the ultimate sunken treasure that laid there.

"Cole!" Karloff said, nudging the young researcher awake. The black haired man woke up with a start.

"What?! What?!" Cole asked startled, "I'm up! I'm up!" Jay yelled, "We're here." Karloff explained, the submarine grew closer and closer to the large sunken ship. It was covered in algae and grime and the iron surface of the boat was rusted from the many years of being in salt water.

"There it is…" Cole said amazed, "Such a tragedy..." The sub continued to go down deeper into the sunken ship so they could explore for the one thing they could find the very thing they were looking for.

"Do you see it yet?" Cole asked, "Not yet, we're entering the bedroom now." Karloff replied, they continued further into the ancient bedroom and there they saw an old wardrobe.

"Move that wardrobe." Cole instructed, Karloff pulled a lever and a claw came out from underneath the sub and moved the dresser out of the way. There they saw a small combination safe.

Cole grabbed the mic. "It's PayDay boys." He said,

* * *

They took the safe back up to the surface and set it carefully on the deck of the ship that they were using as a base. Cole was ready to open the safe and there was already a camera crew waiting for them.

Cole took a crowbar and pried the safe door off it's hinges and it fell onto the deck with a loud bang. Then he peaked inside, his face immediately switched from joy to surprise.

"Crap." He said, "It's not in there." "What _is_ in there?" Jay spoke up, Cole reached in and pulled out what looked like an old portfolio of some kind. Cole opened it to find the portrait of a young naked woman with a necklace hanging around her neck. It was circular and had two gems placed on top of one another. The larger stone was light while the smaller stone was black. Cole recognized this necklace, it was the very same treasure that they went all the way to depths of the ocean for.

"Jay...look!" Cole said, showing the picture to Jay. Jay's eyes immediately widened at the picture of the naked girl in the drawing. "Whoa." He said taken aback by the girl's hotness, "She's...sh-she's hot!" Cole instantly responded by smacking Jay on the back of the head. "Ow!" Jay whined, rubbing the back of his head. "It's the necklace Zaptrap! The girl in this picture is wearing the necklace!" The two continued to look at the drawing. In the bottom right hand corner was an inscripted date that read _April 14, 1912_. Then beneath the date read the initials _LG_.

* * *

Inside a rustic home on the Western coast of Ninjago, an old frail woman was sitting in her chair knitting what looked like a scarf. It was a beautiful day outside and her young granddaughter was cleaning up the house. Her granddaughter was young and had short raven hair and almond-shaped eyes. She was vacuuming the living room carpet while watching the T.V. The news was on.

"And now we go to Cole Lovette who said he had made a further discovery in the search for the whereabouts of the "Ocean's Eye" which was presumed to be in the ruins of the RMS Titan. We have Mr. Lovette here right now who said he'll tell us everything." Suddenly Cole Lovette appeared on the screen.

"Turn that up would you please, Nya dear?" The old lady asked,

"Sure thing grandma." The girl known as Nya replied, she turned off the vacuum and turned up the volume on the T.V. The old lady put down her knitting and the two began to watch the news story.

"Honestly I think all you people would rather see this discovery than me just telling you." Cole said, the image on the T.V immediately switched to the drawing of the nude young woman. The old lady's eyes widened at the sight of the picture.

"This drawing has been underwater for at least 84 years and me and my team successfully managed to save it from completely falling apart. The real question is: Should we have left it?" Cole said over the T.V screen.

"My word." The old woman said, her mouth hanging agape.

"Mr. Lovette! Mr. Lovette!" Griffin Turner called out, he ran across the deck towards Cole. Cole turned to face him. "What is it Griffin?" He asked annoyed, "Phone call Mr. Lovette." Griffin panted, holding the phone out to Cole. Cole took the phone kind of forcefully and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" Cole said into the phone.

"Yes? Hello Mr. Lovette my name is Eve Calvert." The old lady said into the phone.

"Okay, so what can I do for you Mrs. Calvert?" Cole asked,

"Have you found the "Ocean's Eye" Mr. Lovette?" The old lady known as Eve asked, Cole's jaw dropped.

"Fine. You got me Eve, now do you know who that girl in the picture is?" He asked,

"Of course I do," Eve said, "It's me."

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter 1. Once again I did change a few details from the movie because I didn't want to be copying. I should have another chapter of this up in a day or so.**


End file.
